Old Places, Old Faces
by burningdandelions
Summary: Only days after he turned fifteen, Kyle's parents packed him off to an elite boarding school across the sea. There he met two rather interesting characters and formed a small 'business' with them. Their latest job entails going back to South Park, the one place Kyle really doesn't want to go.


[so! I've wanted to write something like this for a while… I don't have a good plot idea, so any ideas for where this could go are welcome with open arms. I wanted to try a new writing style, so please leave a helpful critique on what I could improve on. Thank you! *u*]

Kyle had been angry when he heard the news, so much he punched the wall and had to get a splint for his two broken fingers, but he was more afraid than angry. His coworkers, roommates, friends, whatever you would call them, had told him, after all these years of being away, he was going back to South Park. Kyle would never admit how scared he was to see his old friends, but, man, was he. He had begged Gregory to send them somewhere else, anywhere else, but Gregory had said that South Park was where their next assignment was, and they had to go. So Kyle had started sobbing, right then and there, with Gregory rolling his eyes and Christophe patting his back awkwardly. 'I'm sorry, Kyle, but we have to go. This job pays very, very well. Here's your new alias. ' Gregory handed him a large envelope. ' have it memorized by tomorrow as that's when we move. It'll be okay, we don't have to even confront them, just get the job done and get out. '

Kyle had nodded sadly and headed up to his room, stepping heavily, to look at his new alias.

 _Isaac Stone_

Kyle had smiled. That was his brother's name. He wondered what had become of his brother. He never really talked to his family, probably because he didn't care for them much. especially his mother. People said Kyle was just like her, from knotty red curls to the dangerous lack of a temper. He liked to think he was more like his father, calm and collected (which was an obvious lie). He hadn't seen his family since the day they had said goodbye and he had boarded the plane heading to his new school. Only his dad had bothered showing up to say goodbye. He just smiled and waved him off, Ike waiting in the car behind him. Kyle was so mad that day. His parents gave him no time to even say goodbye to his friends. He had tried to wave to Ike, but Ike was too wrapped up in some game he had, not really noticing him. He tried telling himself, over and over, they cared for both of them equally. They never called because they were busy. Ike would be sent here when he turned 15, too. but nothing changed. His parents never called and Ike was never sent to the school. At one point he just didn't care anymore, not even bothering to keep his parents and brother as contacts in his phone.

High school had gotten off to a rocky start. Kyle knew no one and everyone knew each other. He was thankful when his roommates had finally been assigned, as now he would have someone he knew on campus. Christophe and Gregory had arrived the next day and the trio became fast friends. Later Kyle agreed to join their 'poetry' club, knowing full well it was nothing of the sort. In fact, it was more of a small spy club. They had set up hidden cameras, that are still hidden to this day, to watch what everyone did. It felt dirty at the time, but the amount of times they had caught cheaters or rapists, it was worth it. The club stuck together through the years and when graduation finally came the trio knew they wanted to continue their little 'club', but more so. Christophe, who had always been physically strong, began training as an assassin and Kyle had begun to work harder on hacking, hacking into neighbors computers and small businesses for practice. The trio decided not to go to college. They found it a waste of time and money and when teachers asked them where they would go, they just shrugged. The teachers, specifically Mr, Gordon, had berated them on college choices, often lamenting how not going to college would be such a waste of their smarts. They once took Gregory and Kyle aside, asking why, and the duo answered truthfully: 'it's a waste of Time and money and we just don't care that much.' The teacher had been angry, lecturing them in why going to college would help them in the future, why they should go, but the boys had just ignored her.

After high school, when the boys were able to live freely and start their little business, Kyle had gotten a call from his mother. He had stared at the phone as it rang out, wondering why now, when she had only called once, did she call. He didn't pick up the phone and never did when his family called after that. He just didn't want to explain how he never went to college, how he never wanted to talk to her again, so he never picked up the phone and always let it just ring out. He thought it was funny how his best friend had called more than his mother had. He would always stare at the phone when Stan called, watching it ring out. He never answered when anyone from South Park called, he still didn't know why. Maybe it was because he didn't want to tell anyone where he was or how he was doing, what classes he took or how many friends he made. When Kyle stepped on the plane heading from South Park, he never looked back. When he stepped on that plane, he had chosen never to return again.

But now he was going back.

And he could do nothing to change it.

He would have to face his friends, maybe his family, too.

He was angry, sure, but he was more afraid. Oh, was he afraid.


End file.
